


At the café

by Lady_Frostwave



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frostwave/pseuds/Lady_Frostwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr bumps into someone , little did he know it would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blurrs P.O.V

It had been a normal morning I rushed to get up and out the door to get coffee before going to work. The Line to the till was longer then usual, I soon got my coffee but I for once was running a little late, I payed for it , got my change and ran out the door or I would of except that I had ran into someone and spilt coffee on them.  
"Oh primus im so sorry !" I said scrambling at the nearest tables for napkins.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Shockwaves P.O.V

I wasn't sure what hat just happened, but suddenly there was coffee on my black suit jacket. I could hear someone talking extremely fast about being sorry. I looked down at a shorter Blue Mech trying to clean my Jacket. Normally I would of got annoyed but, when he looked at me I for some reason couldn't get mad at him , he was rather handsome,wich I immediately found myself standing there awkwardly looking at him,completely silent until I eventually spoke.

"Its fine" I said.

"Oh you understand my speech sorry I tend to talk a bit fast," he mumbled blushing brightly.

"Yes I do and its ok" I replied , I couldn't help but notice his handsome face and brilliant blue eyes, but I knew I was wasting my time he'd never be interested in me.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Blurrs P.O.V

I didnt know who he was but he was very attractive, he had a very lean torso but very round hips and was tall. He had antlers and a glowing red eye.

"umh...Im Blurr by the way"I mumbled immediately mentally face palmed I must of sounded so stupid! 

"Im Shockwave, nice to meet you"he said his eye looking right into my eyes.

"Oh, thats a cool name" I blurted out feeling rather stupid.

"Thank you" his faceplate blushed slightly.

" So , would you like to get a drink later?" I asked. Wishing I had just Shut up.

"You mean like a date?" He replied.

" I guess so yeah" I laughed nervously.

"oh okay sure... where and what time?" He said.

"The restraunt across the road 9:30pm?" I asked.

"I'm looking forward to it " he said happily.

"I'm sorry I gotta get to work, I'll see you there" I waved good-bye and ran to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Shockwaves P.O.V

I was recapping what just happened,first a stranger had bumped into me , my coffee spilled all over me, and now I was going on a date with him later.  
I knew the decision to go on a date with him was a little bit brash, but there was something about him , maybe it was those brilliant blue eyes or that handsome smile , what it actually was I didn't know.  
I had never been a mech that goes on lots of dates or had much of a love interest in anyone, of course others where interested in me but I didn't feel towards them like I did to Blurr.

"Hello Shockwave" said Soundwave.

"Oh, hello Soundwave didnt realise you where there, I was lost in thought" I replied slightly embarrassed.

"It is Fine. Shockwave: Doing anything later?"he enquired.

"I..."I paused"Why do you ask Soundwave?" I was unsure what he meant.

"Soundwave: Wondering did Shockwave want to go on date with Soundwave?"he said .

"Actually I already have a date tonight" I said awkwardly.

"Soundwave: Sorry Enquiry: who with?"He spoke quietly.

"Blurr"I simply said.

"Soundwave!"Megatron yelled.

Soundwave walked off. I had the impression that he knew Blurr and that he was annoyed

_________________________________________

Blurrs P.O.V

I was in the washrack getting ready for my date with Shockwave. I couldn't help but think of his beautiful frame ,those sleek thighs, that aft of his lingered in my thoughts . That soft voice of his . I imagined what he would sound like panting during interface, if he was moaning out my name.  
I looked Down and realised I had been stroking my spike , it was fully erect. I felt my faceplates flush with embarrassment, but I began to pull faster and faster panting loudly, I imagined it was Shockwaves claw tugging my spike roughly.

"Shockwave..~" I groaned.

I felt my lubricants jut onto my legs as I overloaded. I looked at the time.Scrap! I was going to be late. I cleaned myself off got dressed and ran out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Shockwave P.O.V 

I sat in the Restaurant waiting for Blurr , there was soft piano music playing , it was filled with people yet due to the layout of the room everyone had there own space to talk and eat.  
I saw Blurr walk in , I was glad he had arrived. I had a bit of doubt that he'd actually come or that he had changed his mind.

"hello Blurr" I said happily. He looked rather handsome dressed up, although in all truth I found him just as handsome when he wasn't.

"hey Shockwave, sorry I was late " he said sitting down,"you look nice" he smiled at me.

"Its no trouble I asure you and thank you" I said quietly I could feel my faceplates heating up with embarrassment, I wasn't use to people saying that about me, or at least not that well mannered.

We ordered food and began to talk about ourselves, the more I got to know, the more I began to fall in love with him. We talked and laughed about things we had shared with one another.

"So, you have any hobbies?" Blurr asked.

"I like reading, listening to music and writing, you?"I replied.

"Running, reading and playing vedio games" he smiled

The food came along. It was nice. Then out of nowhere he asked:

"Would you like to come back to my apartment for a drink?" 

"I'd love to" I said he smiled at me. Im not sure was he planning on interface and well truthfully I hoped he was.

\-----------------------------------

Blurr P.O.V

When me and Shockwave got back to my apartment he sat down on the sofa and I got him some high grade energon. 

"I see you have lots of trophy's for racing"he said seeming amused.

"Indeed, I have more in my berth room, Im known for being fast"I smirked.

"In the berth room or just at racing?"he joked.

"Both, Care to see?" I said smirking.

\-------------------

Shockwave P.O.V

I wasn't sure why I had made that joke but I was glad I did , although I couldn't remember walking into the berth room ,now I was laying on his berth.  
I felt his hands slide down and cup my aft as he kissed my neck. I gasped softly. 

"Damn your erotic" he whispered in my audio making me shiver,"You want this? You want me?"

"Oh yes I want you so bad" I moaned like some wanton whore. I was embarrassed that I moaned so loud.

"open up for me" he licked my antler causing me to moan yet again. I did as he asked uncovering my semi erect spike and wet swollen valve.   
I felt his tongue slide inside me licking each one of my sensitive nodes ,he slided two fingers into me stretching me wide.

"Aaah~!" I gasped enjoying the sensation of his tongue swirling around inside me.

He then uncovered his spike , I was impressed it was a good size and was ridged like my own. I sat up and immediately began stroking it into full erection I opened my mouth plating wich I didnt do often.   
I leaned down and licked the slit , enjoying feeling him shiver , I slid more of his spike into my mouth bobbing my head back and forth fast.

"Mnngh Frag Shockwave ~" he moaned wich was music to my audios. 

I speed up the pace, tilting my head to make it more pleasurable.

" Frag just like that~" he gasped.

I pulled away and laid back down pulling him up.

"You ready?" He said lining his spike up to frag me.

"Primus yes" I moaned, I wanted him inside me.

His spike slided into me. I gasped as he began to thrust into my tight wet valve . I bucked my hips causing both of us to moan. Both of us wanted this as much as the other did.  
He began to thrust faster and faster, I moaned and gasped as his spike rubbed against my sensitive nodes ,it felt so good. 

"Harder~" I moaned.

He did as I asked he began to ram hard and fast into me , he was going so fast that his hips looked like a blur , my Prosser was spinning. I threw my head back and cried out his name between pants and moans. I almost screamed in pleasure when he hit my anterior node.  
I could here him groaning in pleasure.

 

"Blurr!" I cried out as I overloaded hard.

"Shockwave!"he groaned loudly as I felt him overload deeply inside me.

I slipped straight into recharge.


	3. waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I been long so gone guys! I'm back now!:)

Shockwave P.O.V

I woke up that morning Prosser spinning. I immediately noticed the cute mech beside me.   
"morning" I said smiling.  
"morning shocky" he said kisses my cheek.   
I looked away awkwardly what I did last night I was starting to regret. Perhaps this was a one time thing and he doesn't want to see me again I became anxious. "So...this...last night was a one night thing?" I asked embarrassed  
"No! I mean uh..no unless you wanted it to be" he said could tell he was disappointed.  
"no I don't...i ..love you" I said awkwardly.  
Suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me deeply I blush but began to kiss back it got more passionate he slid his hand down to my spike and valve covers which opened automatically .  
Blurr was more dominant then one would expect normally I like to be the one in control but when Im around Blurr I cant control my emotions or urges. I could feel my valve getting wet as he kisses my neck . This whole situation was illogical, yet I couldn't care the way blurr was touching me made all rational thoughts leave my mind. I moaned softly as he rubbed my hardened spike tip and slid the other hand to rub my valve lips.  
I could see him looking at me as I gasped and blushed. "Is something wrong?" I asked.   
"No , I was admiring how hot and sexy you are" he said smirking.  
I suddenly gasped loudly as he began to suck my spike , that talented tongue licking over my slit making me shiver.  
"Oh blurr~" I groaned.


End file.
